Kagai Aijaku
by Kage Youkai
Summary: Somehow, Kagome turns chibi. And to top it off, she's got a psycho little kid that is absolutely infatuated with her. KagomeHakudoshi Some humor will be added.
1. Malum Amor

This came to me cause I thought Hakudoshi was the cutest frickin thing on the planet! I'll do as much as I can on it!

She was different from anything he had ever seen. She had no darkness that overshadowed her. The little darkness she had was thrown away easily, just like everything else about her. He had seen it all when he explored her heart. She hid everything from view so perfectly, without flaw. Only he knew how tragic her heart was, how pure, yet how twisted. She had darkness like anyone else, yet she bottled it up under a falcetto of happiness and a facade of cheer. She was truly powerful in his eyes, yet mislead by all this "good" and "evil" in his mind, all was just a blur. You do what your told and oyou live, to disobey means death. Living this way never disturbed him, but now it annoyed him. He saw the way she lived. Their lives were very similar. She had to fight to survive, she had to listen to orders. Simply because she wasn't a trained warrior. She was just Kagome, and he was fine with that. That wan't meant to be an insult to her. She was so speacial, so different that the only way to describe her was Kagome.

Kagome. How could the girl confuse him as she did? How could she handle so much emotional breaking? How could she handle death so well? She was the one that always seemed the least affected by death and pain. What was so different about her? Everyone with her treated her like a delicate flower, like she was emotionally and phsyically unstable. But it appeared that she was the only one who truly was stable. And for that he admired her all the more.

Unlike him, she had no true obligation to stay in the past. No reason to risk her life day after day. Some said it was because she loved Inuyasha, but they were wrong. He had seen into her heart, into her very soul. She didn't stay for guilt, nor for "duty" or "honor". She did it to escape. She escaped a boring world. She lived off the thrill she got in her life and death situations. And he enjoyed that aspect of her. She really was no better than other humans. She was just.. different. And...he'd admit it. She was better. No one captured his eyes, which admittedly, hadn't really seen much in his short time.

He had another encounter with her. He could barely keep his eyes of the feisty miko as she screamed at the stupid hanyou. Honestly, what _did_ she see in that idiot? Which brought up another thought. _What do I see in her?_ he wondered to himself. He had caught her staring back at him, and smirked evilly. If only, if only.

How many times had he wished he was older so that he may satisfy his urges? He was much to young for her. He knew it was just a twisted obsession.

It was just his Twisted Affection.

NOTE: this is NOT a oneshot. It will be a full on story.


	2. Hougei tame Kuragari

She wonders why she lets him watch her, why she isn't afraid of his violet eyes that bore into her. She wonders why she lies to herself constantly. She wonders many things, but never voices her thoughts. She doesn't want to worry them. Not that they show her the same graces, but she didn't care. She was Kagome Higurashi. Always happy, always cheerful...

...atleast, that's what she told herself. So she hid the cuts that adorned her wrists. Not in fear, in shame. How could she be so weak as to take her own life when everyone around her had life worse than her? How could she be so heartless?...

It wasn't her heart that drove her to go on, like she foolishly told herself, like they foolishly belived. They all thought how bad a liar she was, how terribly honest she was._ Foolish the man who belives the woman innocent. _

She hates the child with all thats in her, and she doesn't know why. A ghostly smile plays her lips as she realizes that she doesn't know alot about herself. She hates the child with everything she has. Why? For her _friends?_ Her friends who are blind to all but their own ambitions? Her friends who are too caught up in themselves to realize the torment they brought? No, she didn't hate for her friends. She hated because it's all she can do. Happy little Kagome, cheerful, loving, kind, _hateful little Kagome_. And she thinks to herself, of the irony.

_Kikyo, Kikyo, the beautiful bell,_

_The beautiful flower who wishes for hell._

Kikyo was the one that taught Kagome hate. She taught her to feel bitter. Everyone belives that the hate Kikyo felt burned into her soul. Everyone was right. Kagome felt terrible hate towards Inuyasha.

_Such a fine line there ever was between love and hate. One who plays the fool may mistake the feelings as they walk hand in hand, never ending, never moving from their eternal web of lies and pain._

Of course, naiive Kagome, _foolish Kagome_, had mistaken them.

_Hate. For you are only human. Love, for you are always weak._

Kikyo had taught Kagome many things. She didn't want to feel so bitter, but she couldn't blame the elder miko. For it was also the elder miko that had taught her love through their souls. Kagome, like all humans, held darkness in her heart. It was just well covered and coveted. She didn't want to hate, she was _just too pure._..

...but that was just living up to expectations, wasn't it? Why couldn't she just be Kagome for once? She always lived up to others expectations, she was always what others wanted her to be, what they _believed_ her to be.

And perfect, selfless little Kagome would never put her own feelings above all else.

She knew why she hated him, but she refused to admit it. She hated Hakudoshi because he saw through her. He saw the lies and falsities she put up. He saw everything she tried so desperatly to hide. The little brat.

The more she saw him, the more she hated. It began to consume her, and maybe, she thought, this was what he wanted. She hid it well. She always did. She began to once again fall into the lies she had perfected. She _didn't_ hate. She cared. She cared about the poor child who was born into a miserable world where all he knew was pain. She pittied. She _lied. _Kagome realised it was Akago's fault. She hadn't felt her deep hate till she had met the child. But she hid it in her heart, constantly told herself how terrible she was, how awful, how miserable.

_Disgust._

She was disgusted with herself. She had let hate consume her. She had become no better than Naraku, tha hanyou who only knew of hate. She told herself she was over it now. She _lied._ She still fet it pooling in the pits of her stomach. A wretched feeling. A traitorous feeling.

She needed time to think, and she needed it bad.


	3. Seven Again

(Those last two chapters were basically just POV chapters, showing the characters POV's on current situations. It'll be a story now)

She sighed as she kicked another pebble, watching as it clambered ahead of her. The mood was surprisingly melancholy and she couldn't say she enjoyed it. It gave her time to sink into darkness. Deciding she didn't like the thought, she quickly turned to Inuyasha. "Can we take a break Inuyasha? We've been walking for a long time and..." she was inturupted when he snorted and plopped down. She was shocked by his cooperation. Well, never look a gift horse in the mouth. "I'm taking a bath." she announced. "I never said you could do that!" Inuyasha yelled in defiance. "I never said that I belonged to you." she shot back icily. Inuyasha looked taken aback at her retort.

She arrived at the bath to find she wasn't alone. A 12 year old girl sat in the hotsprings looking to be lost.

"Hello." Kagome said. The girl looked up and blushed. ''H-Hello..." she said. Kagome smiled. The shy little girl was adorable. Short black hair and honey brown eyes. She had light skin with a few freckles around her nose, but they were a light color. She gave Kagome a small smile. "What's your name?" Kagome asked. "M-Mina..." she said. "Well Mina, my name's Kagome. Where do you live?" Kagome asked. Mina sighed. "No where in particular, Kagome-sama." Mina said. "You travel then?" Kagome asked. "No, Kagome-sama. A demon destroyed my village." she said. Kagome smiled gently. "Would you like to travel with my friends and I?" she asked. Mina's face brightened. "R-Really Kagome-sama? I'd love to...if it's not to much to ask, that is." Mina said. Kagome shook her head. "No, I asked you! Do you still have clothes?" Kagome asked. Mina pulled out a pretty pink kimono.

"You guys, look who I found!" Kagome said. "Aw no Kagome! Not more weak humans!" Inuyasha said. Mina's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're a hanyou, correct?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Inuyasha...If I may be to bold as to assume?" she asked again. He nodded dumbly. "I'm Mina Kurosagi. I'm a spy-in-training. Just last week you were near Akebi village with a dead miko named Kikyo, a priestess who pinned you to a tree 50 years ago. You did nothing inappropriate, infact, she gave you the shard you have hidden in your haori, with a charm around it so Kagome-sama can't sense it, correct Inuyasha-sama?" she surmised. "Well Mina, your information gathering skills are excellent. But can you fight?" Sango asked. Mina sighed. "Nope. In a battle if I couldn't use my escape skills I'm as good as dead. Sorry Sango-sama." she said. Sango noticed the girls downcast expression. "Oh, well don't feel bad. We all have our strengths!" she said, trying to cheer the girl up. The girl gave a brilliant smile but otherwise did nothing. "Well, should we begin traveling again?" Miroku suggested.

"Hi! I'm Shippo!" Shippo introduced himself to Mina. She smiled slightly. "As you know, my name is Mina." she said. Shippo, who had endless energy, began chattering away at her, with her barely paying attention but polietly nodding every so often. Kagome watched the two with a slight smile. Life was nice again, and she no longer needed to think about hate.

"Stay back you guys, it smells like Kohaku." Inuyasha said. They had arrived at a desecrated village that reeked of Naraku and the young boy. Out of no where a sickle flew at the group, all of them only just managing to dodge. Kohaku's blank eyes stared at the group, and Mina found herself hiding behind a tree. She saw bad things in those eyes. Torment, pain, and most of all, regret. She felt herself coming out from behind the tree. She felt so helpless, so weak as she watched the others in the same predicament. No one wanted to hurt the boy as they all deperatly dodged his attacks. _'Why don't they fight back?'_ she said, then noticed Sango's pained look. Quickly glancing Sango over, then looking to Kohaku, she came to the revelation. They were related, siblings most likely. She sighed. Poor things. Oh well, she'd think about that later. She needed to try and help, but realised she was more helpless than any of them. Tearing that thought away, she tackled the unsuspecting boy to the ground.

Everyone stared in different forms of shock as they saw Mina race across the field. Once it registered in their minds what she was going to do, it was too late. She had tackled Kohaku. No one was quite as shocked as Mina and Kohaku though. The aforementioned girl turned a dark red and looked up at the boy. "G-gomen nasai, Kohaku-san...I-I d-didn't know what to do!" she stuttered over her apology rather cutely. Kohaku's eyes went normal as he also turned a light shade of red. "W-What happened?" he asked. Everyone else sighed and Mina took that as a sign that everything was safe and lightly got off of him, refusing to look at him.

They all left the village quickly, Kohaku in tow and went back to their original campsite so the village wouldn't affect them. Mina still refused to meet Kohaku's gaze, but Kagome caught him glancing over to the girl once or twice. She smiled lightly at how cute it was. She was inturrupted when Inuyasha stood abruptly and looked around. "I smell a demon." he said. Suddenly everyone was on high alert. Shippo hopped onto the closest shouder (Miroku's) While everyone else looked around frantically. A huge earthquake was felt before the demon came crashing through the trees. Inuyasha immediatly jumped to attack it but was swatted away easily. Kagome notched an arrow and fired, and the demon turned to her. She looked into the demons eyes and suddenly felt woozy. Before she collapsed she saw the Hiraikotsu tear through the demon.

"Gome! Kagome!" Shippo was saying. Kagome's eyes opened and she saw the concerned faces of her friends. She also noticed confused faces. "Er..Kagome...maybe you should look in the mirror." Sango said, handing her a mirror. What Kagome saw made her scream louder than she thought possible.

She was a 7 year old.


	4. Small Matters

_She was a 7 year old._

"HOOOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYY SHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she screamed. Everyones eyes widened significantly. "Did...did Kagome just...cuss?" Inuyasha asked. "HOLLY SHIT! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING! SHIT! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCK!" Kagome was now hopping up and down as she had stubbed her toe. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH SHIT I'M SEVEN! AHHHHHH!" She was screaming like no tomorrow. Mina was covering Shippo's ears with a sweatdrop, and Kohaku was covering hers, while Sango covered his. Miroku had attempted to cover 'something' on Sango, but it wasn't her ears. And it earned him a slap. (wink wink, nudge nudge. Ya get the point) "Wow, Kagome's not taking this very well..." Inuyasha muttered. "NO I'M NOT! I'M A FUCKING 7 YEAR OLD!" Kagome yelled. "Is Lady Kagome going to be alright?" Mina asked, and Miroku shrugged, knowing the girl wouldn't be able to hear. It would have been a hilarious site, a small seven year old screaming profanities, and a line of kids covering eachothers ears, with an angry Taiya, a sheepish monk with a handprint on his face, and a very confused Inuyasha. But they were all two confused to realise what they looked like. Finally it seemed Kagome had calmed down, and Sango took her hand from Kohaku's ears, who in turn freed Mina, who let go of the anxious Shippo. "If it's any consolation Kagome-sama...Your a very cute 7 year old." Mina said, blushing lightly as she tried to comfort the older turned younger girl. Kagome laughed lightly. "Thanks...I think." she said. Mina smiled back, scratching the back of her head in embarrasment.

It was a tired night in the camp. Kagome was soundly sleeping next to Shippo, Sango was stiing comfortably next to Miroku, who, for once, wasn't trying anything. Inuyasha was in a tree, Mina was curled up next to Kilala and Kohaku rested comfortably by the fire, wide awake. He knew he'd have to leave soon. It would put them all in danger if he didn't. He stood with that thought and left. Mina, who had been awake, watched through half-lidded eyes.

"WHERE'S MY RAMEN!'' Inuyasha bellowed. In seconds the entire camp was up and stumbling confusedly around. Mina, who was extremely tired, tripped over Shippo and fell asleep where she landed. Kagome, who was off a little to the side, burt into a fit of giggles at the sight. Sango, who saw how close she was to Miroku, turned crimson and scampered quickly away. The poor monk simply sighed in the 'I pity myself, leave me the hell alone about it.' way. Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome's backpack as if it had stolen 'his ramen' and ate it. She laughed at the idea. "WHERE IS THE RAMEN!" Inuyasha screamed. This time Mina stood up and almost crashed into a tree, but managed to stumbled around it. However the poor girl did slip in a puddle and land dazedly on her butt. Eventually (More like when she smelled food) Mina woke up fully. Kagome fondly remembered how the girl had eaten faster than Inuyasha could ever dream too. 2 whole seconds.

They began traveling again after breakfast, which, coincidently, was 4 hours ago. People were getting hungry. Kagome was getting testy. Miroku was getting touchy feely. Sango was getting angry. Yup, a fight was soon to break out.

That is...until Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. "It's that Hakudoshi brat." he said. Sure enough, the young incarnate of Naraku quickly made an appearence. "Hello Inuyasha. Seems all is going...where's the miko?" he asked, truly dumbfounded. Kagome slowly raised her hand. Hakudoshi's eyes went enormously wide. Then he...

CLIFFIE!

Sorry guys, but I had to cliffie. I'll have a new chap out soon!


	5. In Step

Hakudoshi's eyes went terribly wide. Then he...

Busted out in his scary laughter, scaring the shit out of everyone around him. Sobering up after his laughing fit, he glared at them again. "No seriously, where is the miko?" he demanded. Kagome grew angry at his mocking laughter. "I'M THE MIKO YOU STUPID BRAT!" she yelled. Hakudoshi froze up. "You're all serious?" he muttered, and immediatly got off Entei and took long strides to Kagome. Everyone was too dumbfounded and curious to stop him. When he reached the girl he leaned in scarily close to her and inspected her face carefully. Kagome couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. He backed up a couple of inches and put up a barrier around the two when he noticed Inuyasha coming out of his stupor. He walked around Kagome once, hand on chin in the inspecting pose. Kagome sat nervously watching him, hoping he wouldn't kill her. "Oh well. It appears you do not lie." he said, coming around to face her once again. "Tell me monk, how did this happen?" he asked Miroku without turning to look at him. Miroku jumped slightly. ''Well...there was a demon that attacked and it turned Kagome into...this." he said. Hakudoshi nodded, his eyes breifly flashed to Inuyasha, a small grin on his face. "Inuyasha, you must be so upset. I mean, it is your fault." he said. Inuyasha sputtered over his words. "N-No it's not!'' he finally said, indignant. Hakudoshi smirked to himself. "Ya, it is. Can't you protect someone properly?" he asked. Inuyasha silenced himself, opting to glare at the young incarnation. Hakudoshi turned to Kagome. "And you, aren't you scared of me?" he asked. Kagome glared. "Just who do you think you are? Talking to Inuyasha like that. You wouldn't understand. You have _no one to protect!_" she said. Hakudoshi's eyes widened. "Correct. Why would I wish for someone to protect. Useless little girl." he said. Kagome glowered at him. "It...it's not a bad thing to have someone to protect." she said, glancing to Shippo. Hakudoshi followed her gaze to the fox kit, and he quickly understood. Looking back to her, he found her eyes pitying. "You'll never get the chance though, right? Because Naraku...you'll probably never fall in love. When he loses interest in you, or you fail to serve your purpose, he'll kill you. You know that, don't you?" she asked. He nodded, turning away. Unexpectedly he took down the barrier and approached Entei. "I'm leaving. Don't count your luck though. I'll be back." he said. Kagome nodded, and right before he left, he turned to her. "And miko, I'll especially be waiting to see you. I admit, this new development is interesting to say the least." he said. Kagome nodded, unsure why. When Hakudoshi dissapeared from sight, Mina walked over to her. "Miss Kagome...who was that?" she asked. "That was Hakudoshi." she said. Mina nodded with a sweatdrop. _'Not a very helpful answer miss Kagome... I figured his name out. You only said it what...10 times?'_ But the girl was to polite to say that.

Hakudoshi's POV

_'Well, that was certainly interesting. I wonder how Naraku would react to this new development.'_ he thought, flying to the castle. Entering it he quickly dismissed Kagura who seemed shocked by his appearence. "Naraku." he said, entering the hanyou's chambers. ''What is it Hakudoshi?" Naraku asked. "We have a new development. The miko, Kagome, has been changed." he said. This peaked the filthy spider's interest. "Oh? How so?" he asked. "She's a seven year old currently." he answered curtly. Naraku chuckled. "Interesting...the poor little miko. Maybe we should..._offer our assistance?_" Naraku said, before plotting once again. Hakudoshi left the room, uninterested in any plans Naraku may have.

Inuyasha Gumi

"Inuyasha...don't feel bad. Hakudoshi doesn't know what he's talking about. I made that clear to him, remember?" Kagome said, trying to comfort him. Mina was off with Sango learning how to mend her torn clothes, and Miroku was trying to teach Shippo about something or other. Sango had already threatened him not to say anything perverted to the young boy. Kagome had been trying to comfort the brooding hanyou but to no avail. "Hey...Miss Kagome...I'm not inturupting am I?" Mina asked. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I wanted to say thank you...for everything." Mina said, before flashing Kagome a 1000 watt grin and running back to Sango. Kagome smiled at the girl before turning back to Inuyasha. "Ano...Sango-sama?" Mina asked from her seat next to Sango, wincing as she pricked her finger. "Hai Mina-chan?" Sango said. "Kagome-sama doesn't love Inuyasha-sama." she said. Sango looked curious. "It's obvious...she cares about him...but she doesn't love him." she said, and the look she gave Sango said 'That's all I'll say' and continued to prick her fingers on the needle. By the time she was done her hands were covered in bandaids.

Sango continued to stare at the girl who's observation skills still creeped her out.

"We've been walking for ever Inuyasha. We're stopping." Kagome said rather forcefully. Inuyasha snorted. "Says who?" he said. "Say's SIT!" she screamed, too frusterated to do anything else. Mina giggled, finding Inuyasha kissing dirt to be the funniest thing on earth. "Kagome-sama, you should really do thast more often." she says and Kagome grins. "I don't think Inuyasha would like that comment, Mina." Kagome said. "Damn straight I won't! Your the devils incarnate, kid.'' he said, shaking his head.


	6. Poor Miroku

OMG, I'm sorry guys... It's been so long...

Sango had never actually been _annoyed _with Kagome, and she highly doubted Mina or Miroku had either. But each day that passed, Kagome acted more and more like the seven year old she had turned to. She would need held at night because of nightmares, she would throw slight tempertantrums, and she _refused_ to walk longer thatn an hour without making Mina carry her.

_Ah, the reason Mina began to get annoyed..._

While Mina would carry Kagome, Kagome would giggle and yank at the girls hair, yelling to 'Giddyup' right in the poor twelve year olds ear.

Honestly, the girl had the patience of a saint.

Sango and Miroku couldn't take another one of Kagome's 'hyper' stages. The girl would get worse than Shippo!

And let the gods know, if Shippo was bad when he was hyper, Kagome was downright _evil._ She had actually shaved poor Inuyasha's head, which was the main reason why the Hanyou avoided the 7 year old like the plague.

Mina had been taking to trees at night as well, following the hanyou's _good natured_ advice. In other words...

_"If you want to keep that precious hair of yours, I'd suggest sleeping out of the wenches reach. It could get ugly."_

Ah, if only Sango could sleep in trees, she had often thought. Then she wouldn't have woken up to a shaved Kilala and three inches missing off her own precious hair.

Ah, and Miroku. Poor, poor Miroku. They had gone to a nearby village, and the monk had actually found a woman who was willing to bear his child. But, the chibi had ruined it by biting the woman and calling Miroku 'Daddy' and Sango 'Mommy' and the woman slapped the monk so hard it knocked out a tooth.

Poor poor Miroku.

"Kagome-sama! Please stop pulling my hair!" Mina said, trying to pull her hair away, tears gathering in her honey brown eyes. Miroku gently pried the seven year old off. "Kagome-sama, that's not very nice." he said. Kagome pouted.

"But...Miroku-sama..." she whimpered, her lip quivering.

Miroku faultered and let her go, making the girl grin before Mina grabbed her up. "Kagome-sama, that pout doesn't work on me. You really need to beahve or I'll...I'll...I'll give you a time out!" she said. Kagome stopped struggling and looked up at her captor.

Mina thought she had finally one. She had never been so happy in her life. However, when Kagome's lips quivered dangerously, Mina regretted her desicion.

Kagome burst into tears, screaming hysterically.

Miroku scooped the hysterical girl up quickly, calming her down easily. "It's ok Kagome-chan...you won't get a time-out. Your much too cute. But you do have to behave." he said soothingly.

Kagome's doe eyes looked up at him. "If I promise to behave, will you let me go?" she asked. Miroku nodded and set the girl down, only to recive a painful kick to a _very_ private area. The man dropped to his knees immediatly.

"Haha! I fooled you I fooled you!" Kagome said, running off. Sango chased after the girl while Mina sighed sympathetically. "Good goin Mr. Mom." she muttered.

As I said before...

Poor, poor Miroku.


End file.
